


Cá mBeidh tTú?

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Irish Language, Sorting, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Gach bliain ar na Hogwarts Express, tarlaíonn an comhrá céanna.





	Cá mBeidh tTú?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where will you be?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979256) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

"Tá mo theaghlach ar fad i Gryffindor. Measaim go mbeidh mé mar dhuine amháin freisin. Agus tú féin?"

"Níl a fhios agam. Sílim go mbeidh mé i Hufflepuff. Bhuel tá rud ar bith níos fearr ná Slytherin, an bhfuil?

"Ní dona sin é Slytherin."

"Níor iarr aon duine ort, Loony."

"Cassie!"

"Tá brón orm."

"Cad a dúirt tú, Luna?"

"Bhí Daidí i Slytherin agus tá sé ceart go leor. Ach dá bhféadfainn a roghnú, ba mhaith liom a bheith i Ravenclaw."

"Mar gheall gurb é an Teach Snámha agus Foghlama é?"

"Hmm, ní fheileann glas dom go han-mhaith ach chuala mé gorm a oireann do mo shúile."


End file.
